Vor und Nach
by CodenameShenanigans
Summary: He may have changed, but his love didn't. He needed to tell her that. WeskerXValentine, implied ChrisXValentine, one-sided WeskerXExcella. Rated M for implications. Oneshot. First post, more inside.


**~Please Read First~**

This is my first posted work I've ever writen, and it was made on impulse, so please keep that in mind if it seems short! Oneshot, M for implications, Valentine and Wesker (Awesomeshipping? Virusshipping? I don't know.), implied Valentine and Chris, one-sided Excella and Wesker. Please (politely) tell me if it Wesker or Jill seem OOC, but remember this shipping is never stated or implied in canon, so we'll be straying slightly from canonical ideas. I (sadly) do not own Resident Evil.

Enough with the warnings. This was inspired after seeing a fanart on deviantART called Shock (art/Shock-290289119) (I actually printed it out and use it as a bookmark). I was listening to Adultery by Dog Fashion Disco when I wrote this (It's a good song, look it up). "Vor und Nach" means "Before and After" in German (I'm taking German right now). Full italics is before Resident Evil 1, and normal is during Resident Evil 5, although I did italicize some words for emphases.

Thank you!

**Vor und Nach**

_Wesker analyzed the young woman from behind his sunglasses. If there was any advantage to leading the Alpha S.T.A.R.S. – and there were many advantages, too numerous to count – it was the ability to stay close to someone he had started to care about. _

_"Miss Valentine, please bring me the files Redfield set on the cabinet."_

_"Yessir."_

_Jill Valentine walked over to the folders her partner Chris had retrieved from the fax machine. Sometimes, she wondered if Wesker viewed her as more of a secretary more than anything else. Not that she minded, of course. Wesker may have been cold, but he was also honorable, a good leader. He seemed to truly care about the S.T.A.R.S., if in a strict, unsociable manner. She was thankful for the chance to work under him._

_"Here are your files, sir."_

_"Thank you, Miss Valentine."_

_"May I be excused from my duties, Captain Wesker sir?"_

_"Indeed, Miss Valentine."_

_"Thank you, sir. I hope you enjoy the rest of the afternoon."_

_"You too, Miss Valentine."_

_Wesker let out a sigh as Jill exited the room. It angered him, for he knew exactly where she was going this afternoon – out to dinner with Christopher Redfield. Surely, Redfield could not understand the true value of Miss Valentine! No one could! _

_Except for Wesker himself, of course._

_Valentine had all the determination that had attracted Wesker to Chris, and probably even more. Unlike Chris, however, Miss Valentine understood just how powerful Wesker was, and just how deserving he was of that power! Sometimes, Wesker felt the urge to embrace the young woman and assure her that such feelings were not only normal, but were encouraged. Not only that, but she was beautiful, in her own way. She was petite, her body thin, and had smooth brown hair. Wesker imagined his hands on her fragile frame, groping her thighs, her sides, her breasts. Not that it was possible at the moment, with "work ethics" and other such rules he found undesirable, but it was nice to imagine. He let out another sigh and opened up the files Valentine had fetched for him, burying himself in biological studies, trying to ignore the tightening in his chest._

Wesker analyzed the scene through the darkened window of his new office as Valentine had the P30 device implanted in her chest. Her powerful antibodies seemed to have expelled the chemical sooner than usual, so this was necessary. He couldn't have Miss Valentine passing information to Redfield, as his nemesis has already destroyed too much of what Wesker had built. It was to be expected, though – they were both his lovely S.T.A.R.S., created to serve the perfect god. He wished he had talked to Mr. Spencer sooner. Of course the right to be god was Wesker's! And, feeling merciful, he would humanity a second chance through the Uroboros virus. It would clean out all of the population except for the absolute superiors – making room for a renaissance of intelligence and beauty, science and the arts. He smiled, thinking about his beautiful utopia, the world that was coming.

He watched as Jill obediently followed Excella into his office. Excella smiled at him seductively.

"Albert, my perfect love, your device is _working_! Miss Valentine is under our control. Watch this."

Wesker struggled to hide his disgust with Excella.

She stood directly in front of Valentine, who seemed to be robotic-like in behavior. However, Wesker could sense a small part of her, a small part that was still fighting. He remained unfazed by that, however, knowing that it simply proved how strong she was.

"Alright now," Excella started, "what is your duty?"

"To be obedient," Valentine replied coldly.

"Who is Chris Redfield?"

"My enemy."

"Does Chris Redfield love you?"

"No. Any expression of love from him is merely a ruse to have me disobey my orders."

"_And who is your king?_"

"Albert Wesker."

"_And who is your que-?_"

"Excella!" Wesker exclaimed, not wanting his newfound soldier to think that Excella was somehow equal in power to him.

"What!?"

"Go check on Chris and Sheva, I believe they are progressing faster than expected," Wesker lied. Excella was not the one in charge, but a pawn, and a weak one at that – one that could be bent with responding to flirtations. She had tried multiple times to arouse him, and with the response of, "I'm not looking for that type of relationship," he had her adoration. He could barely imagine the response if he agreed, and wasn't planning of finding out, either.

"Okay, Albert," she sighed in agreement, disappointed that she could not continue with her interrogation.

"Oh," Wesker said, stopping her before she reached the door, "and Excella?"

Excella looked at him curiously.

"Valentine is not a toy."

"Okay, Albert," Excella mumbled angrily as she walked out the door.

Wesker turned to his computer screen and opened up the hallway camera. He truly adored being in control, seeing everything from his desks. He watched as she stormed down the hall and into the elevator. Seeing that she was gone, he turned his attention to the young woman.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it, Miss Valentine?" Wesker offered. He could feel the part that wanted to resist fade into agreement, not because of the P30, but because part of her was reminded of the S.T.A.R.S..

"Yes, Captain," she replied, using the old honorable.

Wesker stood up and walked over to where she was standing. "Miss Valentine, let me clarify one thing that I believe Excella did not. You _do not_ answer to anyone else _but me_. _Not Excella, not anyone else!_ You are to please _me_, and me only! _Are we clear?_"

"Yes, Captain."

"Good." He removed his sunglasses and leaned towards her, his breath hot against her ear. "I missed you, Miss Valentine." He touched her virus-blond hair and smelled it, keeping a firm grip on her wrist.

Valentine felt her inner mind tear itself. The part of her that was under P30 control was allowing it, the part that remembered her partner Chris and Wesker's betrayal resisted it, but there was a part of her who remembered Wesker before he was injected with the virus, when he was her leader, and that part wanted to embrace him.

"You know, Miss Valentine," he said, leading her back to his seat, "I know what you are feeling right now."

Her mind stopped in its tracks. She wanted to ask how, but the P30 wouldn't let her.

"Of course, I always did. You are an open book, Miss Valentine." Wesker smirked and sat down, still holding on to her. He noticed her slightly startled expression, her true feelings breaking through the chemicals for a short moment. "Do not worry, Miss Valentine, I thought your little crush on me was cute. I would have returned your affection, if it weren't for the fact that the rest of the team would have turned me in for breaking policies," he said, hoping to calm her.

Valentine tried to comprehend what he just said, the P30 complicating an already startling revelation. After the virus, he never expressed any type of normal emotion. Now, however, he was admitting he loved her! She wondered if it was simply a manipulation tactic, but his cat-like eyes appeared to agree with what he was saying – if you could even call them eyes. She felt him tug on her wrist, wanting her to sit with him. The part that was in control was still loyal to Chris, but her P30 made the decision for her, and she clumsily fell in his lap. Wesker's smile softened as he wrapped his arms around her and rocked back and forth, telling her about his work and accomplishments, slowly putting her to sleep.


End file.
